1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact having a resilient contact piece for electrical connection to a mating contact.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 11-119390, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical contact as shown in FIG. 12 is disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 10-189102.
This electrical contact 80 includes an electrical contact portion 81 for receiving a mating contact (not shown) therein, and a wire connection portion 82 for clamping a wire (not shown).
The electrical contact portion 81 has a square tubular shape. More specifically, the electrical contact portion 81 includes an interconnecting wall 85, extending from the other side wall (not shown) to one side wall 84 in contiguous relation to a lower surface of a top wall 83, and a bifurcated-resilient contact piece 86 extending downwardly from a free end of the interconnecting wall 85. The resilient contact piece 86 includes an upper resilient contact piece 87, bent downwardly from the free end of the interconnecting portion 85, a curved bent plate 88 folded back from a rear end of the upper resilient contact piece 87, and a lower resilient contact piece 89 extending forwardly from the bent plate 88.
Distal end portions 87a and 89a of the resilient contact piece 86 are curved (or bent) away from each other, thereby securing the amount of displacement of the resilient contact piece 86 at the time of insertion of the mating contact. Auxiliary walls 92 and 93 extend respectively from front ends of the top and bottom walls 83 and 90 into an insertion port 91 for the mating contact, and these auxiliary walls correct the posture of the mating contact at the time of insertion of the mating contact.
The distal end portions 87a and 89a of the resilient contact piece 86 are thus curved away from each other, but merely with construction, the distal end portions 87a and 89a are abutted respectively against the top wall 83 and the bottom wall 90 (or one of the two distal end portions is abutted against the corresponding wall), and therefore the amount of displacement of the resilient contact piece 86 (that is, the range in which the resilient contact piece can be displaced) has been inadequate. Further, the auxiliary walls and 93 are provided at the insertion port 91, but merely with this construction, an insertion opening 94 for receiving the mating contact is merely narrowed, thus failing to provide the ability to easily receive the mating contact.